Traditional automation approaches for testing software systems require a well-trained professional test designer to undertake a very time consuming and expensive process to configure the automated testing software to perform a test of the software system. In particular, the test designer must generally be a programmer rather than a manual tester such as is commonly used to staff testing projects. The setup for these traditional approaches occurs prior to any test execution and is very costly. The maintenance of these tests is also a very costly process of executing test cases, encountering failures, analyzing the failures, making coding or test case updates, and executing the test again to reach a positive run status. A need therefore exists for streamlined and automated interaction systems that can automatically test complex software systems.